Iron Cake
CLOPFIC After dealing with Fluttershy's "doormat" problem, Iron Will travels back to town to start his grocery shopping as Pinkie Pie had reminded him just moments before, only to have something interrupt his journey that will change his feelings forever. Iron Cake by iX DiVinE Chapter 1: The Capture “No means no, huh? Nobody has ever said that to me before. Huh. I’ve gotta remember that one. That’s a nice catchphrase for my next workshop” As Rarity and Pinkie run towards Fluttershy to pay tribute to her actions, Iron Will rode off from Fluttershy’s cottage on his way back to town. Still skeptical about what Fluttershy had said, there was still one thing on his mind from what Pinkie had stated just moments ago, grocery shopping. It was that time of the day and the place where all the ponies spent all their hard-earned cash on necessary essentials to one’s everyday life, the same part of Ponyville where Fluttershy had gathered the ingredients for Angel’s appetizing meal. Iron Will got off his assistant goats and set his basket on one of their heads. He walked around staring at his shopping list with one eye, and trying to pay attention to where he was walking while his assistant goats followed him. “Where can Iron Will get some yams in this puny town…?” Iron Will groaned while glancing around the area. He looked back down to his shopping list and then suddenly somepony had stopped him in his tracks followed by the sound of broken glass shattering upon concrete, but it wasn’t anypony, it was a Zebra, it was Zecora. “Oh, I am terribly sorry my good man, I assure you that I meant no har--- Oh my stars…” Zecora cut her jabber short and gasped as soon as she looked at the ground. Her saddlebag had opened from its loose belt which contained a variety of exotic herbs and spices contained in fragile containers. They had mixed together causing a distinct scent. The eyebrows of Iron Will sprung up as the scent of mistake entered the nostrils. Iron Will shook his head and then glared down at Zecora. He snapped and took in a deep breath. “WHEN SOMEPONY GETS IN MY WAY, THEY WILL HAVE TO PAY!” Iron Will grabbed Zecora by the neck with one hand, spun her around once, then chucked her into the sky. “HAS THIS WORLD GONE MAD?” Zecora shrieked as she flew miles away from Ponyville. Iron Will grabbed his forehead as a severe headache had kicked into his cranium after the whole fiasco with Zecora. He held his eyes shut before the pain had subsided, and then strange feelings began to run throughout Iron Will’s entire body; a warm feeling. He gazed around the shopping area only to notice a married couple pushing two baby carriages and holding groceries. It was the Cake family. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were crying ferociously in greed of their desire to return home. Mrs. Cake was trying to tend to their needs carefully as Mr. Cake tried to concentrate on more on shopping. Mrs. Cake concentrated on Pumpkin Cake first by taking her out of her carriage and rocking her gently. Iron Will locked his eyes towards Pumpkin Cake. His body started to heat up in desire, he slowly creped around the store booths trying to remain unseen, but unfortunately that isn’t the case with Iron Will’s size. As he ignored the complaints of the shopkeepers still eyeballing Pumpkin Cake’s appearance. He was about several feet away from the cake family, and then suddenly Iron Will hit a sign post, head first. The sensational feeling in Iron Will had faded away quickly from his body as he fell to the ground. He sat up from the ground and rubbed his forehead. “Whoa. What in Celestia happened…” Iron Will groaned as he recovered from is minor head injury. The assistant goats walked up to Iron Will and stared directly into his eyes. He shoved them away and got back up cleaning the dirt from his lower body. “Ugh… groceries, right.” Iron Will mumbled He started walking around again as the sound of babies screaming to the heavens started to fade away. Little did Iron Will know what had happened, but he had already forgotten about it and continued shopping. An hour had passed, and Iron Will had gathered all his goods before he dusted off to the next town he was supposed to venture to for another one of his workshops. He paraded through town with his two goat assistants, walking past Twilight’s Library onward to Sugarcube Corner. Midway, screams of three fillies came from a distance, drawing closer, and closer by the second. Iron Will stopped in place to draw out the noise location, then suddenly Scootaloo screamed without hesitation as a scooter and red wagon flew into the sky right above Iron Will, “INNCOMMMINGGGGGGG!!!” Iron Will shielded his face with his arm, but that wasn’t enough to lessen the force of the Cutie Mark Crusader’s method of transport. The Minotaur fell to the ground as the scooter and wagon collided towards Iron Will’s head, leaving a scar caused by the handle on Scootaloo’s scooter. Iron Will’s assistant goats ran off in fear from the impact. One of his horns had its tip chipped off by the metal from the wagon as well, the sheer pain ravaged through Iron Will’s Body causing him to scream in agony, then suddenly he stopped. Iron Will stood up and stared into the open towards Sugarcube Corner’s direction. Sweetie Belle got up from the ground and looked up Iron Will. Out of curiousity and concern, she immediately sprouted out, “We’re sorry mister… are you alright?” Iron Will stood there with a dull look on his face as if nothing ever happened. His eyes were still locked onto Sugarcube Corner. “Hellooooo?” Sweetie Belle insisted to get a response from Iron Will. “I think you broke him, Scootaloo” Applebloom pointed out to Scootaloo. “You idiot you can’t break a person like a toy! What are you an engineer?” Scootaloo replied in anger. “No! I’m just saying it’s your fault! You knew that we wouldn’t be able to hit that ramp without getting into any mess like this!” Applebloom yelled back “Girls! This is no time for fighting! We might have really hurt this guy!” Sweetie Belle asserted towards the two young fillies. “Yeah well at least I know how to use a scooter; you couldn’t even ride a tricycle if your sister’s life depended on it!” Scootaloo stated ignoring Sweetie Belle’s calls for attention. “Don’t you bring my Applejack into this you…you…..FLIGHTLESS BIRD!” Applebloom screamed to the top of her lounges. The two girls gasped. Scootaloo infuriated in rage and went after Applebloom , immediately after came a ferocious mosh pit; Scootaloo attempting to beat up Applebloom, Applebloom bucking her up with all her might, and Sweetie Belle trying to stop the two girls all together. Iron Will started walking slowly away from the three filly’s roughhousing towards Sugarcube Corner gaining up to moderate walking speed while at the same time avoiding being seen again. He moved from building to building, tree to tree, plant to plant, basically the scenario again back in the shopping center, except this time trying to avoid everypony. He then appeared right next Sugarcube Corner. He climbed up the building and tried to remain unseen and unheard. He dangled on the wood of the building to notice a window. The window was open slightly to let a breeze in for a nice brisk temperature for the babies to nap in. Through the window were the two baby ponies, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake sleeping in their cribs. There was nopony around in the room at all. Iron Will climbed down and peaked around the building to see Mr. and Mrs. Cake managing the front desk assisting a few ponies. Iron Will sneaked back up towards where he first saw the cake twins. He opened the window inch by inch to avoid any noise. He whispered to himself as he started sweating and blushing insisting that Pumpkin Cake was a goddess sent down from heaven with her body as ready as a teenage mare trying to get a bit or two from colts. He reached his arm in then removed the blanket from the cake twins slowly. Pound Cake moved slightly which almost startling Iron Will, but Pound Cake stopped and snuggled back into place. Pumpkin Cake remained motionless as Iron Will’s hand slowly moved closer and closer to Pumpkin Cake. He then scooped her up from the crib and then slowly maneuvered his way back out the window. He then climbed down with ease trying to restrain the little baby from waking up. He got down to the ground and slowly walked away from Sugarcube Corner. He then gained up speed and started to giggle like a filly frolicking around in joy at recess during school. Iron Will ran off into the Everfree Forest to hide his presence in Ponyville, dropping one essential item before entering, Pumpkin Cake’s Binky. The minotaur did not notice a thing because he was blushing and sweating more and more at the sight of Pumpkin Cake’s appearance. An erection grew from the lower half of his body as while still running. His instincts told him he had run far enough deep into the Everfree Forest. He stopped in place and hid in the bushes behind a tree. He settled down the baby towards the green grass just uncomfortable enough to wake her up. Pumpkin Cake stretched her hooves up in the air and preciously yawned. She looked up at Iron Will out of confusion while Iron Will was grinning uncontrollably. This creeped out Pumpkin Cake and she began to tear up, then came out the noise of the devil out of her innocent little mouth. She started to cry. Iron Will calmly brushed her mane and whispered into her ear “When somepony is crying and stinky, show them that you have their binky.” ---- Chapter 2: The Action Two hours after Iron Will had kidnapped poor little Pumpkin Cake, a loud cry came from upstairs from Sugarcube Corner. Pound Cake was crying right from his crib shivering in the cold from the open window and noticing that his sister had disappeared. Mrs. Cake heard the cries from downstairs. She instructed Pinkie Pie to go up and take care of it thinking that it was only a harmless act of a rude awakening. Pinkie Pie leaped upstairs smiling with glee on her way to see what she thought was going to be the cake twins. She opened the door slowly and then started to crawl on the floor to play her oh-so-famous-game of “Where’s Pinkie Pie”. “Wheres Pinkie Pie….?” Pinkie Pie audibly whispered towards the crib. Pinkie then popped up from the ground and sprung her hooves in the air and shouted “HERE I AM” with joy. Pound Cake stopped crying for a brief moment. He looked up at Pinkie as his teardrops slowly slid down his soft cheeks. Pound Cake then turned to the empty corner of the crib and then looked back at Pinkie. He started to cry even louder. “What’s over there Pou—“ Pinkie stopped mid-sentence and gasped. “Pumpkin Cake?” “Pumpkin Cake where are you!?!” Pinkie started to panic more by the second. She zipped from one corner of the room to another. She opened the closet, she opened the toy trunk, looked under the rug, and popped out of the drawer, but there was no sign of the little baby cake. “WHERE ARE YOU PUMPKING CAKE!?!?” Pinkie zipped downstairs without hesitation while holding Pound Cake with one hoof. “Alright ma’am that’ll be 5 bi—“ Pinkie bumped Mr. Cake out of the way, then she placed Pound Cake on the counter and then rung the counter bell multiple times. “EVERYPONY OUT THIS IS A FAMILY EMERGENCY, NOW!!!” Pinkie continued to ring the counter bell with a glare on everypony’s face. She pointed her hoof towards the door and growled at the line of ponies waiting to get their goods. She slammed the bell harder and harder allowing the ring to increase in volume. The ponies in line slowly backed out of the store, and the last one out shut the door. Pinkie continued to ring the bell. Mr. Cake glared at Pinkie as she still rung the bell, pointing at the door and giving her serious stare at it. Mr. Cake pulled the bell away as Pinkie lifted her hoof another time to hit the bell again. She hit her hoof on the counter multiple times, slowing down each hit and turning her head slightly towards Mr. Cake. “Pinkie….WHAT IN THE HAY IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? THOSE WERE FULL-PAYING CUSTOMERS WE WERE ON A ROLL TODAY.” Mr. Cake demanded an answer from Pinkie. “What is going on in here?” Mrs. Cake entered the room out of curiosity. She noticed Pound Cake on the counter and rubbed his head then proceeded to the counter. “Pinkie, what’s wrong?” “Pumpkin Cake…she…she’s missing! I checked everywhere I couldn’t find her. I checked the crib, I checked under the crib, I checked beside the crib, I checked above the crib, I checked the toy box, I checked the closet, I checked the rug, I checked EVERYWHERE she was just not—“ Mrs. Cake stopped her mid-sentence. “Okay sweetie I get it but WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Mrs. Cake shouted. “PUMPKIN CAKE IS MISSING!!" 2 HOURS AGO “When somepony is crying and stinky, show them their binky.” Iron Will whispered into Pumpkin Cake’s ears. He took off his tie and headset that he still had on and stroked Pumpkin Cake’s mane again. She was still crying. Iron Will put one of his fingers in Pumpkin’s mouth. Her cries mumbled as the Minotaur swirled his fingers around her mouth. His face turned a brighter red. Pumpkin stopped crying and started sucking on the finger as if it were a hairy binky. He then took it out of her mouth and stuck it in his own mouth. He licked the tips of the finger that had Pumpkin’s saliva all over. He then fondled his penis several times to savor this moment. He then removed the diaper from Pumpkin Cake exposing her bare coat to Iron Will’s eyes. A small breeze fluttered through the air making Pumpkin Cake shiver. Pumpkin Cake as a confused young baby took the instinct that Iron Will was harmless, so she reached in for a hug. Iron Will smiled and gave her a warm hug while kissing her forehead. Moments after, he laid Pumpkin back on the ground on her back. He slowly bent over and spread her legs apart. He leaned his face in towards the baby vagina and started to lick it vigorously. This tickled Pumpkin so she started laughing. Iron Will continued to lick her baby pussy, as well kissed it several times. The immense laughter from Pumpkin made her piss herself, which of course, went straight into Iron Will’s mouth. He gulped down the stream of piss and continued to lick her clitoris vigorously. He then turned her over and went to a different hole. Iron Will’s lips was covered by excess excrement from the baby’s butthole. Iron Will’s shlong sprung up from his lower body. Iron Will got up from the ground, turned her over on her back again, and squatted down towards her mouth. His shaggy balls dangled down towards the chest of Pumpkin Cake. She grabbed both of them and then chewed on the abnormally sized penis. She started noming wet and gently as Iron Will stroke as much as he could without interrupting Pumpkin’s actions. He slowly moved away from Pumpkin’s face, but Pumpkin wanted more. Iron Will moved the tip of his penis towards Pumpkin’s mouth. He gripped onto the bottom of the shaft and moved slowly up and down. He gradually gained speed, the force accidentally tapped the cheeks of Pumpkin Cake, but she lacked to notice. Pumpkin was still unaware of what was going on so she assumed that her and Iron Will were just playing a game. Iron Will continued to move his slong faster and faster up and down. Iron Will’s moans grew louder and louder, then finally he shot his warm, steaming load of semen onto Pumpkin’s face. Because of Pumpkin’s baby size, the cream oozed all over her face. She wiped her own eyes out and opened them confused, but then giggled. Iron Will then flipped Pumpkin back onto her stomach and then kneeled down. He grabbed Pumpkin from both sides of her waist and then lined up his shaft with her butthole. He slowly came into contact with the bare skin of the anal passage, and then stopped. She turned her head to try and figure out what was going on, she then felt the skin of Iron Will’s penis and then turned her head back again assuming everything was going to be okay. Iron Will thruster with all his might into the hole to try and make it fit, but it only got in past the tip, which started an immense amount of rips and tears from the tissue of Pumpkin’s anus. Almost immediately the little baby screamed to the heavens in pain and agony. The large screams were ear shattering, but Iron Will could care less. He rammed back and forth until he could reach his entire shlong in, but each time he did so, Pumpkin’s lower body ripped apart. He continued this for a few minutes. After several thrusts, Pumpkin’s entire lower body was ripped in half right up to her stomach. The screams of pain from Pumpkin stopped and her eyes widened. Her face became pale and remained motionless, minus the movements from Iron Will’s rough penetration. Blood was everywhere. Blood all over Iron Will’s penis, blood all over the grass, it was a total mess. Blood was spewing out of Pumpkin Cake’s lower half, if the strong and tough Minotaur continued, the body would be completely torn apart in half, but he stopped. He closed his eyes then let out a second load to mix directly with the blood on the ground. They mixed together nicely. But just as Iron Will finished his orgasm, his mind’s thoughts were completely wiped. He opened his eyes only to stare at the ground as his dick slowly restrained from its erectile position. He had noticed both the almost torn apart baby on the ground in front of him, the grass covered in blood and semen, and the diaper that was previously on Pumpkin Cake’s body. Horrified at the scene, Iron Will slowly backed away with no hesitation, almost puking at the remains of what was left of the poor baby pony. He wiped his mouth which only tasted like feces and saliva, stepped back farther and questioned himself. “Did….did Iron Will do this…?” ---- Chapter 3: The Concern Since Iron Will had entered the Everfree Forest, an hour has passed. He just couldn’t grasp how or why he had done such an act. Iron Will stood there in disgust as he saw the remains of the baby. He had never seen something as horrific as this. Pumpkin Cake’s final expression on her face after the life of her had ended was the screams in pain. Her mouth wide open and eyes closed shut with force. “I would never do this kind of thing…how in Celestia’s name could have I done this…” Iron Will scratched his head out of confusion looking away from the corpse. “Better yet... how did Iron Will even end up here?” The Minotaur looked at his surroundings. He had never gone through the Everfree Forest before. The methods he traveled were just by his carriage being pulled by his several goat assistants. He looked back at the remains and quivered. His instincts told him that people would start questioning, start searching, he had recognized this baby from when he entered the shopping center just a few hours ago from the ear shattering screams of babies before all of the previous actions happened, he had remembered the parents of the baby he had just killed, and also her twin brother. Iron Will, without hesitation, quickly got back on his feet and ran in a random direction to get as far away as possible from the scene of the crime. It was only a matter of time. ___________________________ “Okay sweetie I get it but WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Mrs. Cake shouted. “PUMPKIN CAKE IS MISSING!” The eyebrows of both Mr. and Mrs. Cake rose in an instant. Pinkie was shivering in fear of what might have happened to the young baby, Pound Cake simply sat there still wondering where his sister went, and Gummy stood there on the stairwell staring at nothing. Mrs. Cake screamed to the top of her lounges. The sounds of cries echoed throughout all of Ponyville. All the ponies looked around to figure out where that was coming from. Twilight Sparkle had stopped in her tracks while running some errands. She looked around as the screams still echoed through the air while Spike awoke from his nap while riding on Twilight’s back. “Spike, do you hear that?” Twilight asked Spike as he rubbed his crusty eyes. Spike sighed and murmured to Twilight “It sounds like it came—“ Spike yawned for a brief moment “—from Sugarcube Corner” “You’re right Spike. Come on let’s go!” Twilight immediately ran as fast as her hooves could handle. Spike was about to go back to his nap, but almost flew off Twilight’s back, so he gripped onto mane. Her speed accelerated as she grew closer to the cries for help. Back in Sugarcube Corner, chaos was amongst the entire building, with Pinkie Pie destroying everything in her sight trying to look for Pumpkin Cake, Mr. and Mrs. Cake doing the same, Pound Cake crying hysterically at the noise and loneliness, and Gummy being as useless as ever, the whole building was an utter mess. Twilight stopped to notice Sugarcube Corner completely empty. She knew that it was supposed to be open at this time at the day so there had to be something wrong. The door was locked shut and had the close sign dangling from the window of the door. She teleported in and saw the three ponies running around going nuts, panting and screaming, destroying everything even more. Twilight used her magic to pull all three of the ponies running around straight in front of her. Pinkie as always, still running in place as Mr. and Mrs. Cake stared at Twilight. “What in the hay is going on here Mr. and Mrs. Cake?” Twilight said as she slowly positioned all the ponies down. Pinkie got down and continued to run around then, head first, rammed into a wall. Pots and pans fell on her head and she fell to the ground. “I’m okay” Pinkie popped up from the debris and ran straight towards Twilight. Twilight rolled her eyes and continued. “As I was saying… what’s going on here guys? I heard screams and—“ Mrs. Cake stopped her mid-sentence and explained everything. “Our…little Pumpkin Cake! She’s gone missing!” Mrs. Cake cried and clung to Mr. Cake. Pinkie joined them only to be pushed away from Mr. Cake. “What? How?” Twilight replied. “I don’t know! I--I told Pinkie Pie to go up and check on the tw--twins and she said that Pumpkin Cake w-w--was missing!” Mrs. Cake stuttered as she continued crying in agony. “I—I went upstairs and she was gone! The window was opened too! S-he—Must has been BABYNAPPED!” Pinkie cried. “Pinkie, I think you mean foalnapped.” Twilight corrected Pinkie. “Pumpkin Cake is just a baby! She isn’t a foal yet I mean duh, if you want to call her a kid that’s fine then but this is serious though she is just a baby who knows what the babynapper could have done she might be hurt or killed or something I don’t know!” Pinkie elaborated. “Right…Spike! Write a letter to the princess. Tell her I’m going to be late on my letter today. We have a mystery to solve.” Twilight commanded. “…Spike?” Twilight looked around only to notice that Spike was nowhere in sight. She shrugged as her horn started to glow. From outside of Sugarcube Corner layed a baby dragon resting in front of the door. A glow of magic then struck him and teleported him right next to Twilight in mid-air. He then fell to the ground and woke up. “Gah—oh—what?” Spike got up and shifted left and right to adjust to his surroundings. He then noticed Twilight as she glared down upon him. “What?” Spike questioned. “Nevermind Spike, I need you to write a letter to the Princess.” Twilight looked back at Pinkie Pie “Pinkie I need you to get Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. We can’t do this alone.” Pinkie stopped crying, wiped her tears and straightened her face. “Yes sir—I mean Ma’am!—I mean--” “JUST GO” Twilight demanded. Pinkie immediately opened the front door and ran out leaving it open. “Mr. and Mrs. Cake, clean up the mess here, we’ll take care of your problem. We will find Pumpkin Cake and she will return safe and sound, and we’ll get that mean-old foalnapper and bring him to justice, you can count on us.” Twilight ran out the door, Mr. and Mrs. Cake huddled together comforting each other trying to believe that everything will be okay. What they don’t know is what really happened. Category:Mature content